Crossover Chaos
by acting girl and Luraia Soul
Summary: Ch. 9! Luraia had writer's block problems so I wrote it for her! ...this is a co writting fic done by acting girl, AG for short and Luraia Soul.......the crossovers are GW, YGO, IY, YYH, and Beyblade and new to the scene...drum roll please.... TRIGUN!
1. And so it Begins

Crossover Chaos  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
So it begins......  
  
Acting Girl- Ok....Luraia....here we go.....  
  
Luraia- Yeah...the title says it all....we are going to have a crossover between, Gundam Wing, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, Beyblade and Inuyasha.  
  
Acting Girl-(AG) And the five of those animes.....sad to say I don't own.....  
  
Luraia- Neither do I......(The two look very sad as the fic begins) ______________________________  
  
Duo was walking down the street on his way to meet with Quatre, when he noticed this beam of light coming from the north. "What is that?" He asked himself. To find out what the beam of light was he began to run in that direction. She he approached the light he noticed some people in the light. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What is going on here?" He was now more confused then ever. He approached the light at a slower pace then before, and with more caution. He approached a very short boy. He had very unusual hair and seemed to be nice. "Hello? What is this?" He asked.  
  
"Actually, I am not sure. All of a sudden my...my necklace began to glow. Then it transported us here." He said just as confused as Duo. "Anyway, I am Yugi Moto."  
  
"I am Duo Maxwell." He said looking at all of the other people that were behind him. "Who are they?" He asked pointing to them.  
  
"Well I am Joey Wheeler." Said a blond boy as he stepped up beside Yugi. He was definitely taller then Yugi, by a lot. He was wearing a white shirt that had blue short sleeves and a blue square right in the middle. He was wearing regular blue jeans and dog tags. He also seemed to wear this weird thing on his wrist.  
  
Duo then noticed that Yugi was wearing one to. He noticed that another Brown haired boy near the back was wearing one to. Then he noticed a woman wearing on. This woman had long blond hair. She didn't look like she was a dainty little girl. She seemed to look as if she was a strong willed woman. He didn't notice anyone else wearing them. He was very confused.  
  
"Well that's Tristan Taylor," Yugi explained as he pointed to a brown haired guy that wore an off white shirt. He wasn't the one that was wearing the Duel disk.  
  
"I am Tea Gardener, nice to meet ya Duo!" said a girl that seemed very dainty. She had brown hair and was wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt. She smiled very sweetly to Duo. She seemed nice enough.  
  
"This is my little sister, Serenity Wheeler." Joey said as he walked over to this short girl with very long brown hair. She seemed just as dainty as Tea. She also smiled sweetly to him.  
  
"I am Mai Valentine." Said the woman that had the long blond hair. She seemed to introduce herself as if it were a chore to do.  
  
"I am Mokuba Kaiba! It's really nice to meet you!" Said a little boy about the age of ten. He had long black hair and looked very innocent. "And this is my big brother Seto Kaiba!" Mokuba said as he grabbed the other guy wearing one of those weird things around their wrists. The little boy had trouble dragging his older brother over to Duo but Seto Kaiba seemed to walk over with Mokuba.  
  
"Hello." He said, not even smiling or with out any type of tone. He didn't seem as nice. As Duo looked at Mokuba and then to Seto; he noticed a big difference between them. He didn't realize how someone that seemed so cynical to have a brother that wasn't cynical at all.  
  
"And I am Duke Devlin." Said the last person standing in the "group." This one was very skinny and had long black hair that was in a pony tail. He seemed to be nice but didn't smile too much.  
  
"Nice to meet all of ya, but if you don't mind me asking, what are those things on your wrists?" Duo asked as he kneeled down by Joey's wrist.  
  
"Oh those? Those are Duel disks. You play duel monsters with them." Yugi said as he looked at his Duel Disk.  
  
"And my brother invented them!" Mokuba said looking very proud.  
  
"What is Duel Monsters?" Duo asked as he stood back up and looked at everyone.  
  
"You mean you haven't heard of Duel monsters?" Tea asked.  
  
"Actually, I haven't, what is it?" Duo asked looking at them.  
  
Yugi took a deck of cards out of his duel disk, "This is a duel monsters deck." He explained. "It's a card game where you send monsters against each other."  
  
"Oh, well that sounds simple." Duo said as he grabbed Yugi's deck and began to look through it.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was waiting for Duo at the diner. "Where is he? He should have been here an hour ago." Quatre exclaimed as he looked out the window. That's when he also saw a strange light. This one was coming from the south. "What is that?" He asked himself. He began to think about what he should do. "Should I go and check it out? But what if Duo gets here and sees that I am not here. What should I do?" That's when he stood up and walked to the counter, "excuse me, if you see a man about the age 15 and he has a long braid, can you tell him that Quatre will be right back." He asked the lady at the counter.  
  
"Sure kid." Said the woman as she was grabbing some menus.  
  
"Great, thanks!" He said with a smile as he ran out the door towards the light. He approached the light were he saw many teenagers standing in the light. Like Duo he began to approach with caution. He approached who seemed to be a leader. He was wearing a tank top and had unusual markings on his face. His bangs were this greyish bluish color and the rest of his hair was a darker bluish color. "Hello, um, what's going on?" Quatre asked as looked at the fading light.  
  
"We aren't exactly sure." Said a blond boy, that seemed to look a lot like Quatre. "We were just walking around and then this light came over us and transported us here. I am Max!" Said Max as he ran up by Quatre.  
  
"Hello, I am Quatre." He replied as he looked at everyone else. "Who are the rest of your friends?" He asked.  
  
"Well this is Tyson," He said as he walked over to this guy that had longer hair then some people that he's seen, but not as long as Duo's, or this other boy that was standing in the group. "And this is Ray." He said as he approached the other with long hair. "This is Kenny, and his lap top Dizzi." Max explained.  
  
"Your lap top has a name?" Quatre asked Kenny.  
  
"Well, it's not the lap top that has the name it's actually the bit beast that I have." Kenny replied.  
  
"Bit beast?" He repeated.  
  
"They are spirits that live in beyblades." Kenny explained  
  
"And a Beyblade is. . ." Quatre asked.  
  
"Wait a minute you don't know what a Beyblade is?" Tyson said as he ran up to Quatre.  
  
"No, I haven't." He said.  
  
"Well these are Beyblades. They are this spinning tops that you battle with. You send one against another. It's a really fun sport. You should try it sometime." Tyson told Quatre.  
  
"Oh, well maybe I will sometime." Quatre said.  
  
"Anyway, this is Kai." Max proceeded as he approached the first person that Quatre approached.  
  
"I am Lee, I am the leader of the White Tiger team." Said this guy that looked human but also had somewhat look of a wild cat. My team is Mariah," He said as he pointed to a girl that had pink hair and wore what looked like cat ears. "That's Gary," He said as he pointed to a large guy. "And that's Kevin" He said as he pointed to a green haired guy this time this guy looked somewhat like a monkey.  
  
"I am Michael. I am the leader of the All Stars team." Said a guy that wore what looked like a baseball uniform with a cap and glove to complete the look. "My team is, Emily," He said as he pointed to a girl that had orangeish hair, and looked like she played tennis. "That's Eddie." He pointed to a tall guy that looked like a basketball player. "And that's Steven." He said as he pointed to a guy with a lot muscles. He looked like a football player. He wore a helmet as well as a uniform.  
  
"I guess I am the leader of the Majestics, I am Robert." Said a guy that seemed very proper. He had purplish hair and was wearing this white suit thing. "This is Oliver." He said as he pointed to another person that had green hair and he was wearing a beret. "That right there is Enrique." Robert said as he pointed to a blond haired kid. "And that is Johnny." He said as he pointed to a red headed kid.  
  
"I am Tala, I am from the demolition boys." Said another red headed kid with a turtle neck. "My team is Ian," He said as he pointed to a kid with a big nose. "That's Bryan." He said as he pointed to a guy with a really weird hair color. "And that is Spencer." He finished as he pointed to a guy with blond hair.  
  
"Wow, nice to meet you all, what's your team called, Max?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, we're the bladebreakers!" Max said as the teams stood together and looked at Quatre.  
  
_____________________________  
  
AG- Well, my chapter is done, your turn Luraia.....  
  
Luraia- All right Chapter 2 will be up soon....I hope.....  
  
AG- Me too.....  
  
~Chapter 1 written by acting girl~ 


	2. Part 1: Sounds like Duo and Heero P...

Disclaimer: me no own it. please no sue. me has no monies,... okay, maybe 42 cents in pennies. lol. but that is all. sorry you giganto corporate people.  
  
AN- hi there everyone. I'm Luraia as you all probably know. AG and I have gotten a couple of reviews so she's forcing me to write this chappy. AG no Baka!! Me no likey you! but me likey Seto and Kai and Kurama and Miroku and Kenshin (even though he's not in this story) and Vash the Stampede (he's not in here either) and a whole bunch of others!! oh, and I also love plushies!! okay, on with the *ficy fic. (*thanks YAMI CHIP!!)  
  
Crossover Chaos  
  
ch.2  
Part 1: Sounds like Duo and Heero Part2: Tetsusaiga vs. katana  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Part #1~~~~~~~~~~~ Trowa was walking back from the local book store when he too witnessed a column of light coming from the western sky. What in the hell? he thought as he began his cautious jog to the site. He found Heero already there investigating.  
  
"Heero," he stated to get his attention.  
  
As Heero heard the voice he took out his gun (AN- from out of Nowhere Land) and pointed it at the intruder. Trowa held up his hands in a surrendering position and walked toward Heero slowly. Finally realizing who had called his name, Heero put the gun back in Nowhere Land (AN-sorry,.. I had to) and made his way to his silent comrad. Trowa gave him a questioning look and Heero just shook his head indicating that he knew nothing about what had just happened.  
  
"Umm, Hello?" said a perky voice from in front of them.  
  
Once again Heero had to take out the Nowhere Land gun and aim it at the voice. (AN- paranoia, anyone?) As the light finally faded, what they saw astonished them. A blue haired girl in a pink kimono stood directly in front of them. Trowa looked at Heero again but with a startled expression on his face. Heero was just shaking his head. This was all just a little too much for the Perfect Soldier. First a very bright blue light appears out of nowhere (AN- maybe Nowhere Land sent it. *looks at readers* O.O I don't think so and I'll try to shut up) and then this blue haired girl ends up right in front of them. It was just too much.  
  
Kuwabara looked around him when his vision cleared and saw this guy pointing a gun at Botan's head. Needless to say, Kuwabara panicked. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?! Who are you people?!"  
  
Trowa took his gaze off of the girl and glared at Kuwabara. The boy had a voice like sandpaper and it hurt his ears to hear him yell. His glare told him to shut up or die.  
  
"We could ask you the same," Heero bit off. His gun shifted to the greater risk,... Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara got into a fighting stance but was stopped by a green sleaved arm. "That's enough, Kuwabara," a strong voice said. He came out in front of Botan and held out his hand to Heero. "Hi. I'm Yusuke Uremeshi. This is, well,... my gang. Sort of," he said gesturing to the people behind him. "The short one's called Hiei. The tall, dumb one is Kuwabara. The blue haired girl is Botan. The guy in the skirt is Kurama. (AN- no I'm not making him gay or a cross dresser, he actually does wear some sort of skirt thing in the Dark Tounament that I love.) And last but not least, my girlfriend Keiko Yukimora."  
  
"Hey!! Who are you calling dumb? Mr. Only got a 12 on his last Exam!" Kuwabara backfired.  
  
"You only got a 7 on the test before the one that _I_ helped you pass, Mr. Dumbass!!"  
  
Trowa looked at the two with wide eyes. This sounds like Duo and Heero, he thought, except both Heero and Duo are a lot more book smart than these two.  
  
"He's right, you know. You certainly are one of the dumbest creatures I've ever met, Kuwabara, and, even though I may not be baby sitting the Detective anymore, I still feel as if I'm being forced to baby sit you," Hiei added his two cents.  
  
There's the Wufei, Trowa added.  
  
"Why you?! You wouldn't last a second in a fight without me, you dwarf?!"  
  
"Kuwabara, Hiei, stop. You're drawing a crowd," Kurama's gentle voice rose above Kuwabara's annoying one.  
  
"He's right little brother. You should start thinking before you act," Shizuru repremanded.  
  
"Shizuru? What in the three worlds are you doing here?!"  
  
"I followed you, you baka. Yukina wanted to say 'good-bye' but you were already out of the house by the time she got there, so we ran down the street to find you. When we did, you were already in the light but I guess we got caught in the light as well, because, here we are."  
  
Heero realized that these people were no threat to him and put the magic Nowhere Land gun back in Nowhere Land and stepped up to Trowa. "Any damage in the area?"  
  
"No, there doesn't appear to be any," Trowa relayed.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
They started to walk away from the arguing group but before they got very far they heard a demanding voice call out to them. "Hey. Where do you think you two are going?" They turned back to see the blue haired girl, Botan, looking at them with hands akimbo. "We need to ask you a few questions. First, where and apparently when are we? Second, who are you? And last, will you help us? We're kind of lost here."  
  
Heero answered quickly, "You're in Tokyo, Japan. The year is A.C. 197. My name is Heero Yuy and this is Trowa Barton, and to the last, no." With that they walked away.  
  
Botan immediately ran back to the group, grabbed everyone by an arm, (AN- though I don't know how she did it) and proceded to follow the two former Gundam pilots.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Part #2~~~~~~~~~ On the other side of town, (AN- the eastern side) Wufei was standing in a dojo watching a few of the kids spar. After the wars and his resignation from the Preventers, Wufei had become a martial arts teacher. His dojo, known as The Solitary Dragon, taught the form that his clan had taught him when he was a child. He felt as if he was helping to keep his clan alive by teaching his style.  
  
Suddenly, a bright blue light came soaring through the ceiling of his dojo. The children ran for the walls as it set down on the padded floor of the room. Blinded for a moment, Wufei shielded his eyes from the light. He brought his arm away from his face as the light began to fade. He saw human-like shadows through his blurred vision. The light faded even more and he saw a group of six people and what appeared to be two small animal- like creatures. He realized that this could get very dangerous as he saw that two of them carried swords, one had a staff, and another had an enormous boomerang.  
  
"Aoki," he called to the eldest of his students. "Get the others out of here and bring me my katana. Then you head home as well."  
  
Aoki nodded his understanding, gathered up the rest of the students, and took them out of the room. His sword was the best choice now that he had rid himself of the guns and weapons of his past.  
  
"Inuyasha, what just happened?" asked the man in purple monk's clothing.  
  
"How in the world should I know? We were sucked up into some ray of light, Miroku," said the one in a red haori and hakama. He was one of the two with a sword tied into the ties on his hakama.  
  
"Inuyasha, be nice or I'll say 'it'," said a girl about his age wearing a school uniform. Inuyasha's expression turned to one of mock fear rather than the annoyed look he had given Miroku earlier.  
  
At that time, Aoki came back with Wufei's katana. "Master Chang, your katana."  
  
"Thank you, Aoki. You should leave now," Wufei restated.  
  
"You'll die fighting against five opponents at once, Master. Let me help you."  
  
"No," he said forcefully. "I have faced more than this before. Now leave, Aoki." Finally, the student left. Now he could face this new threat without a distraction. The group had turned to face him when he had been speaking with Aoki. He didn't want to fight. He had given that up a year ago, but now these people had tresspassed on his dojo and he wouldn't stand still and let that happen. His honor to his clan wouldn't let him. Standing with his katana at his hip with his hand grasping the hilt he said, "Who are you people?"  
  
"Us? Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded right back. He stood in front of the rest of the group and took a fighting stance.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha become angrier and angrier as this person agitated him. Putting her hand on his arm she said, "Inuyasha, be NICE! We are kind of intruding a bit."  
  
Wufei watched as the white haired guy took a more relaxed position but didn't release the hold on his sword. "Fine, but I don't have to like it." Inuyasha looked away from the small girl with an indignant expression on his face. That was when Wufei noticed that he had dog ears. He couldn't surpress the small laugh that came from his mouth.  
  
Inuyasha heard it of course and turned back to Wufei. "You just laughed at me, didn't you?!" he yelled. As his agitation grew, his fist clenshed on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and began to draw it. He was stopped by Kagome's hand. He heard one word and that ended the confrontation for the moment.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Dammit, stupid wench," Inuyasha yelled after he face faulted into the padded floor.  
  
"You say that again. I dare you!!"  
  
Unfortunately, the floor is padded, thought Wufei as he watched the interaction between the dog man and the small girl. To Wufei it was quite amusing seeing the arrogent guy being put in his place by a meer girl. (AN- most people would call this chauvanism. lol.) "Inuyasha, right? That little confrontation between you and the onna was hilarious."  
  
"ONNA!!" both Sango and Kagome yelled out together.  
  
Sango grabbed hold of her hiraikotsu but Miroku stopped her. "I'll take care of this one." Sango looked at him with a startled and wary expression. "Inuyasha, Miss Kagome get behind me," he finished while removing the prayer beads from around his wrist.  
  
"No. Don't waste your Wind Tunnel on this low life," Inuyasha insulted.  
  
That was the last straw for Wufei. He drew his katana and crouched into a fighting stance. "Fine. We'll do this my way if your so intent on a fight. Sword to sword."  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword, but he noticed, quite belatedly, that it didn't transform into its most powerful form. "What the hell is going on?! Why won't you transform?!" he asked the sword. (AN- great. now Inu-chan's talking to an inanimate object) He felt someone touch his shoulder and turn him around. He looked at Miroku with a confused look.  
  
"Inuyasha, the Tetsusaiga won't transform because the one you are attempting to fight is a human, remember?" Miroku stated, becoming the voice of reason. (AN- weird...)  
  
"Then I'll fight you!" Kagome said standing proud.  
  
"An onna? Fight me?" Wufei started to stutter. "I don't think so."  
  
"Yeah Kagome you shouldn't fight that guy. He looks really good," Shippo said looking adorable as usual.  
  
"I am gonna fight him, and I'll,..."  
  
"No Kagome. I'll fight him," Sango intervened.  
  
"You?!" By now Wufei was almost on the floor with laughter. "What? Are you actually planning on fighting me?"  
  
"Yes, I am, and if you insist on sword to sword I'll use mine." She drew her short sword (AN- I don't know if that's what it really is and if anyone does know, I'd love to hear it.) and got into her own stance.  
  
Wufei stood back up after being bent over from laughing so hard. He looked at her incredulously and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then let's begin."  
  
Wufei positioned his katana in a standard defensive position while Sango took an offensive one. Sango flew at him with a side swipe of her sword but Wufei was able to dodge it, catching his katana with her sword. This onna doesn't know what she's getting into, he thought as he pushed her back to her side of the mat. He advanced on her before she had a chance to recover and pinned her to the floor with his katana at her neck. "An onna could never beat me."  
  
"Get off!" Sango was able to say and shoved him out of her way. She stood picked up her short sword and stamped off to the group. "I lost to an arrogent Chinese man."  
  
"Alright, now that that's over. Tell me who you people are and how in the hell did you get through my roof?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Kagome stood out front and started to introduce everyone. "My name is Kagome Higarashi. This, as you already know, is Inuyasha. The one in purple is Miroku. The woman you just fought is called Sango and this cute little guy right here is Shippo, and this is,..." she stopped as she looked behind her and didn't see Sesshoumaru and his little henchman and the little girl that followed him everywhere. "Hey, where's Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Who the hell cares?" Inuyasha questioned with his arms crossed and his hands shoved up his sleeves.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," she replied.  
  
"Why are you people still here?" Wufei asked, begining to get extremely irritated.  
  
"Oh sorry, your Highness," Sango said sarcastically, "we'll just leave now." She started to walk towards the dojo exit but was stopped again by Miroku.  
  
"Wait. We still don't know anything about where we are. That light just came out of nowhere. (AN- Nowhere Land again. do you think this all might have something with Heero's gun?) We have no idea what this place is like, Sango. We need some help," he added the last while looking grimly at Wufei.  
  
Wufei caught the look and started to back away. "No. I'm not going to help you to do anything. You can just be on your way now, sayonara," he told them. The blatent brush off didn't help the fact that he was being advanced upon by two very angry women. Suddenly, he was caught in a strong headlock by Sango and had his sword taken away by Kagome. Now he was defenseless against the two women who had been waiting to strangle him for the past few minutes.  
  
"Now, you are going to help us whether you want to or not, understood?" Kagome asked as she watched Wufei's face turn red.  
  
He just nodded. The choke wasn't helping him to talk.  
  
"Great," she ended and Sango let him go. "There. Now we have a guide."  
  
Grudgingly, Wufei stood up again and motioned for Kagome to give his katana back to him. She shook her head and stepped behind Inuyasha. "I won't help you if you don't give it back." From behind Inuyasha, she cautiously gave it back to him. "Good. I'll take you to someone who might actually get me out of this situation. Follow me."  
  
The group began the long walk to Quatre's mansion. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
how did you like this chappy? you like, don't like? please tell us by reviewing. AG it's your turn. ciao 


	3. Too Many Bakas, Senile Old Fools, and a ...

Crossover Chaos  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Too Many Bakas, Senile Old Fools, and a Perverted Monk?  
  
AG- Yay....my turn again  
  
Luraia- Good luck.....  
  
AG- Thanks....ok...DISCLAIMER TIME!  
  
Disclaimer- Sorry to everyone who owns all these great Animes....you can't sue us cause I am saying that WE DON'T OWN....Yu-Gi-Oh!, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam Wing, or Beyblade....though I kinda wish that we had enough moneys to buy them....  
  
Luraia- Moneys is my word.....  
  
AG- I don't care....  
  
______________________________  
  
After Quatre got to know the beyblade teams, he set out to find Duo. The teams chose to follow him, though he didn't know why. He saw Duo sitting in a chair by a table seeming to be playing some kind of card game with a blond boy. He approached Duo, "Duo, why didn't you meet me at the Diner?"  
  
Duo, after placing a card down on the table looked up to Quatre, "sorry Q-man, I was on my way, but I saw this beam of light I couldn't resist but to go and see what it was. That's when I met up with Yugi and his friends. Then they mentioned this game that they play, called Duel Monsters. I asked Joey here to teach me how to play." He explained to Quatre.  
  
"You saw a beam of light too?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"You mean you saw one too?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's when I met these five teams. They play a game to, called Beyblade, right?" Quatre asked as he looked to the five teams.  
  
Tyson stood in front of everyone and answered, "Yeah, it's the most fun game ever!" He said as he took out his Dragoon and clinched it in his hand.  
  
Joey then stood up from his and Duo's current duel. "No, you're wrong, I have never even heard of Beyblade, Duel Monster's is the most well known game!"  
  
"Well I have never heard of Duel Monsters!" Tyson yelled as he looked at Joey and looked VERY pissed off.  
  
"Guys please stop fighting," Yugi said as he approached them and stood in the middle of the two of them.  
  
"But Yug, he's asking for a pounding! I mean he put down Duel Monsters!" He said not even looking at Yugi.  
  
"But Joey, I know that Duel Monsters is an important part of our lives, but there are a lot of people that have still never heard of it. Plus not everyone likes the game." Yugi said.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei, who was not to thrilled that two mere onnas, as he would put it, forced him to help them. He lead them to Quatre's mansion. He rung the door bell and a butler answered the door, "May I help you?" The butler asked Wufei.  
  
"Where is Quatre?" He asked very irritated.  
  
"Master Quatre is out for the afternoon." The butler replied as he closed the door.  
  
"Damn," Wufei said as he thought of Heero. "perfect, Heero." He said as he walked away.  
  
"Where do you think he's leading us?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku.  
  
"I believe he is leading us to our doom, perhaps we should no longer follow him." He replied as he stopped walking.  
  
"I am with Miroku on this one Master." Said Myoga, a little flea that sat on Inyasha's shoulder.  
  
"No, if he is leading us to our 'doom' we will kill him." Inuyasha said. Stupidly he said it loud enough to allow Wufei hear him.  
  
"Actually, I am leading you to one of my teammates, have him help you. Then I will be rid of you for good." He said as he stopped and turned around. "Now let's continue, the sooner I get you to Heero, the sooner I can get away from those damned onnas." He said as he began to walk again.  
  
"If you call us that one more time, I swear I will take you down!" Sango said as she walked up beside Wufei.  
  
"Oh take me down like you did when we were fighting?" Wufei said sarcastically.  
  
This made Sango very angry, but knew that she couldn't kill him. Not because she was weak, that was the farthest from her mind, but because she knew that they needed him to guide them to someone that actually would respect her and Kagome.  
  
That's when Wufei heard a familiar voice. "Well I think that Duel Monsters is a fun game." The voice said.  
  
Wufei looked over to where he heard the voice to confirm who it was, and yes it was Duo he heard, but near Duo was Quatre. "Well so, here you are. I went to your mansion, but your butler told me that you were out for the afternoon."  
  
Both Duo and Quatre looked over and saw Wufei standing there with a group of people behind him. "Let me guess, a blue light appeared, and you went to go and see what it was and met these people there." Duo said nearly monotone, but that's when he noticed Inuyasha's dog ears. "What is with this guy?" He said as he approached Inuyasha. "He has dog ears!" He said as he poked at the ears.  
  
"If you treasure your life at all you will stop doing that." Inuyasha said very irritated as he went into his normal pose. (A.N. you know...the crossed arms and hands in sleeve thing)  
  
Duo walked away, not showing any fear in him. (A.N. but deep down inside, I am sure he was).  
  
That's when both Tea and Mai noticed his ears. They both approached him. "I think they are so cute!" Tea said as she started to squeeze one of them.  
  
"I think HE'S adorable!" Mai said as she squeezed the other.  
  
That's when Miroku noticed Mai. He approached her took her hands. Kagome and Sango shared a glimpse at each other knowing what was going to be the next thing said, well asked anyway.  
  
"Dear sweet, beautiful lady, will you bare me a son?" He asked her as he got down on one knee.  
  
Disgusted by the question that he asked her she took her leg and kicked him, I think you know where! Miroku fell to booth of his knees and looked like he was in deep pain.  
  
All the guys seemed to feel the pain to, they all let out an, "Ohhhhhhhh!"  
  
That's when Joey approached Mai, "Mai do you know how much that hurts?"  
  
"That was the whole intent Joey, if we're lucky I kicked him hard enough so he will never have to ask that question again." She said looking at the doubled over Miroku. Then she simply walked away.  
  
"Ouch, you wench that hurt really bad." Miroku said as he looked at Mai.  
  
Without turning around she said, "Do you want me to kick you again?"  
  
"No, once is too many." He said as he fell to his side and fainted.  
  
That's when Tea noticed Shippo and Kirara. "Oh! Look at those two! THEY ARE SO CUTE!" She said picking up Shippo.  
  
"I like her!" Shippo said as Tea held him.  
  
This startled Tea, "You, you talk?" She said as she dropped him to the ground.  
  
"Well duh he talks. He's a fox demon." Inuyasha said as he walked up to Tea.  
  
"A Demon? That cute thing is a demon?" She said as she backed away from Shippo.  
  
Shippo felt very bad that he startled such a nice girl. "But I am a nice demon. I promise!" He said trying to approach her.  
  
"So I take it that cat thing is a demon to?" She said as she looked at Kirara, "And you are a demon?" She asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Actually I am a half demon, but I will be a full demon one day." He said.  
  
"A half demon? Then you are inferior to me?" A voice said.  
  
"Another demon is approaching, no wait two, three. Guys get ready." Inuyasha said as he got his Tetsusaiga out, this time it transformed.  
  
Wufei then realized what they were talking about before, in the dojo. "So that is the transformation that he talked about," He asked Sango.  
  
"Yes, in a sense, it is not fully transformed but I have to get ready for battle." She said as she grabbed her Boomerang.  
  
"We wish not to fight." Said a voice, this one was different. They located the voices, it was another group of people behind Trowa and Heero. The second voice came from this person with red hair. Kagome forced Inuyasha to put the Tetsusaiga back.  
  
Again Duo said, "Blue light?" With out showing any expression. "these people are showing up everywhere." He looked around at all the people that were there now.  
  
Miroku woke up but was afraid to move. He was afraid of Mai now after what she did to him. Then he heard her say, "Well I am going to explore, catch you guys later."  
  
So Miroku rose from where he fainted as everyone, who witnessed his true nature, stared at him with disgust. "So Monk, you finally awake?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
That's when everyone, that witnessed his true nature, got very confused as they all yelled in unison, "MONK!?"  
  
Miroku just nodded to them. He stood up and looked around. He noticed many beautiful women around him. He looked at a short younger looking girl. He walked up to her, took her by the hands. This made Kuwabara very uncomfortable. "My, young lady," He began.  
  
"Uh, my name is Yukina," She said with a confused glance at him.  
  
"Yukina, what a pretty name." He continued, "Will you do me the honors..." He stopped as he looked around, "Will you excuse me and Yukina please?" He asked everyone. Everyone other then Sango, Kagome, and Kuwabara walked away. He figured a small audience was all right. "Yukina, will you please do me the honor, of baring me a son?" He finished.  
  
Yukina was in shock at such a question, but Kuwabara knew exactly what to do. He walked up to him and grabbed his robe. Miroku's feet left the ground about 6 inches. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Well, see I have this curse placed on me, and I must kill this demon named Naraku to lift the curse. The only thing is I must have a son so that in case I am unable to kill Naraku, I would like my son to carry on my mission." He explained.  
  
"Well stay away from Yukina!" He yelled as he threw him to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei approached Inuyasha, "you said that you are the Half Demon, right?" He asked.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, "You are a demon, I can smell it." He said as he drew the Tetsusaiga again.  
  
Hiei didn't trust this half demon so he drew his sword. Then Heero got uncomfortable and took out his nowhere land gun (A.N. lol Luraia). The three had a stare down as the others looked at the whole Kuwabara and Miroku thing.  
  
Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara, "What did you do that for Kuwabara?" He asked.  
  
"He asked Yukina to bare his son!" He said looking at Miroku, who was still on the ground.  
  
"I had good intentions..." He said as he looked up at them.  
  
"What kind of good intetions could you have for asking a girl like Yukina to bare your kid?" Kuwabara yelled as he turned away.  
  
"Well I ask anyone." He said as he stood back up.  
  
"But Miroku you need to stop, or someone will kill you." Sango said as she approached him.  
  
"And if you think about asking Keiko, then I will be the one to do it!" Yusuke yelled as he pointed to Keiko.  
  
"Ask me what?" Keiko asked Yusuke as she walked up to him.  
  
"If you would bare his son..." Yusuke answered.  
  
"Oh, well...Yukina why don't we go talk to some other people." She said as her and Yukina quickly walked off.  
  
"Come one everyone, we are gonna find out what's going on and where the blue light came from on stuff!" Duo yelled as he waved them his direction.  
  
"Where did Mai go?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Who cares, let's just get out of here." Joey said as he walked up next to Duo.  
  
The group began to walk down the street as they passed a restaurant that had seating outside. That's when Yugi noticed, "Grandpa?" He yelled as he run up to the table.  
  
"Well how are you Yugi?" Grandpa said after taking a sip from the tea that he was drinking.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
Then Tyson also noticed a familiar face, "Grandpa?"  
  
"Tyson, my man!" Tyson's Grandpa said as he stood up.  
  
Kagoma noticed two people, "My Grandpa also, and Totosai?" She questioned.  
  
"Genkai?" Yusuke asked as he approached the only woman sitting at the table.  
  
They all stood there with surprised looks on their faces. That's when Tyson's Grandpa decided to break the silence, "Would you and your friends like to eat with us?" He asked as he motioned his head to the buffet table.  
  
"b-b-buffet table...." Tyson said as he glared at the wondrous food.  
  
The Bladebreakers all exchanged looks with each other knowing how badly Tyson handles himself at buffet tables. He ran up to the table as he started naming off everything that was at the table. Joey couldn't help but run over to the table as well. Then Duo followed, and then Tyson said something that caught Inuyasha's attention. Ramen noodles. The four of them grabbed plates and filled them with all kinds of different foods, except Inuyasha who just partook in the ramen noodles. The four took a seat at a table as everyone else, other then the old people, sweat dropped at the sight of them.  
  
Miroku chose not to partake in the food, so he went off walking. Tea noticed him leaving, she didn't know whether to follow him, or to remain where she was. She had seen his true nature, but thought that perhaps he learned his lesson.(A.N. She doesn't know about the Yukina thing) Maybe Mai put him in his place (A.N. Yeah RIGHT!). So she chose to follow him. She walked up beside him. "Why did you leave?" She asked him.  
  
"I am not hungry and chose to continue on my way to find out what is going on." He said.  
  
So far he hasn't been a lech to me, she thought to herself. Maybe he has learned his lesson. "So what's your name?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Miroku, may I ask yours?" He answered.  
  
"Tea, but maybe we should go---" Tea was cut off by a huge explosion that blew the two of them ten feet away from where they were originally walking. She landed right on top of Miroku. She lifted her head, "Are you all right?" She asked as she was about to get up. That's when she felt a squeeze on her butt. "What, are you doing?!" She yelled as she jumped up and looked angrily at him, "I was giving you the benefit of the doubt that you learned your lesson but apparently not!" She yelled as she faced a different direction.  
  
"What happened?" Yelled Duo as the whole gang ran up to the others.  
  
"Miroku was being a lech again!" She yelled.  
  
"Don't you ever learn Monk?" Exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, she was on top of me..." Miroku said as he stood up and looked serious.  
  
"Yeah only because that building exploded!" Tea yelled as she pointed to the building.  
  
"That building is still intact. The bomb was aimed at you, not the building." Sango explained.  
  
"But who would want to kill me?" Tea said now very nervous.  
  
"There were two of us..." Miroku said as he looked at Tea.  
  
____________________________  
  
AG- Well your up Luraia.  
  
Luraia- So I get to finish this TO BE CONTINUED thing huh?  
  
AG- Yes....  
  
Luraia- Yay, that's cool....hehehehehehe *Evil Grin* 


	4. Confusion for Inuchan

AG- You're finally updating?!  
  
Luraia- Yes, why is that so hard to believe?  
  
AG- because you never update when you say you will.  
  
Luraia- uh,... I guess you're right. oh wells. anywho, I am indeed posting a new chappy, its just taken me a while to get rid of something called WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG- umm,... Lu Lu?  
  
Luraia-WHAT?! and don't call me that!!  
  
AG- I think you just made our readers deaf.  
  
Luraia- O.o really? oh well, I least I haven't blinded them yet. ^.^  
  
AG: -.-U by the way,... we don't own anything in this fic, except the freakish plot line that's actually pretty pointless.  
  
Luraia- ^.^ alrighty then, on with the ficy fic. I'll never get over that CHIP. hehhehehhehhe :P  
  
Crossover Chaos  
  
ch.4  
  
Confusion for Inu-chan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "What in the hell just happened?!" Inuyasha yelled over the commotion.  
  
"What does it look like, Inuyasha? Our friend was nearly killed by a bomb, you baka!!" Kagome yelled back at him.  
  
"Umm,... Kagome?" he asked back a little cautious due to what she might do to him if he said something that offended her. Namely, the stupid prayer beads wrapped around his neck. Kagome just ignored him. He looked at Sango and the rest of his little pack to see if they had any idea as to what was going on. Even Kaede shrugged, not knowing. He tried Kagome again. "What exactly is a 'bomb'?"  
  
Everyone but those from the Feudal Era fell to the floor in disbelief. Kagome just slapped her forehead and said, "I should have known."  
  
Duo was the first on his feet. (A.N.- surprised? I was.) "You guys mean to tell me that you've never seen or heard of a bomb before?"  
  
The group nodded. Duo suddenly grinned devilishly and a spark came to his eyes. Heero recognized the look straight off and sent the rest of his friends a look that said 'this is not good. The God of Death is loose'. Quatre sighed, Wufei shook his head, and Trowa just stood there. (A.N.- He doesn't talk much does he?) Before he could do anything, though, Duo was already speaking.  
  
"Well, then, follow me. I can certainly show you how one works in person," he said, his mischeivious smile never leaving his face. The Fuedal Era group just stood as still as statues, not having a single clue as to what Duo was talking about. But, sure enough, they started to follow him towards the G guy's apartment complex.  
  
"Duo," Heero's commanding voice rang in Duo's ears. He flinched before turning around to look at him team mate.  
  
"What?" he sounded slightly as if someone had crushed his favourite toy.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
"Aahhhh, but Hee-chan. These people have no idea of the dangers of this time period, I have to be a good samaritan here and teach them about it," Duo pouted.  
  
"No, Duo. They'll learn on their own if they have to. You are not going near anything that explodes right now. Remember last month's little insident?"  
  
"Damn you, Heero. You always spoil my fun."  
  
"I think that he's just trying to make sure that you don't do anything that might result in you lacking a body part, Duo. Namely that dumb ass braid of yours, because if you blow our apartment all to hell again you can be sure that you won't have anymore hair. I'll cut the damn thing OFF!!!!" Wufei expressed his displeasure in Duo handling explosives near their home. (A.N.- did I *have* to tell you who that was?)  
  
"It was an accident last time," Duo whined.  
  
The rest of the people who had gathered near looked completely confused as to what in the world was going on. This was not something that they saw everyday. They just stood there, having no clue as to how to get some answers. Someone finally spoke up.  
  
"Hello?! Does anyone remember that there was a bomb thrown at me? I would think that that would take presedence over your BICKERING?!!" a very loud Tea questioned.  
  
Everyone froze. Yugi gasped as he saw that Tea's face was turning brigth red in anger. He'd never seen her like this before. "Tea, are you okay?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"No, Yugi. I'm not okay. I just had a near death experience and then had to get groped by a perverted MONK, of all things. I don't think that says that I'm okay," Tea was almost crying now.  
  
"But its over now, Tea. You should be happy that you survived," Joey said standing behind her.  
  
Tea's face got even brighter. "Happy? HAPPY?! Joseph Eugene Wheeler, (A.N.- I made it up, ^.^) I hate you!!"  
  
Joey flinched at the use of his full name. He hated his middle name. (A.N.- wouldn't you?) Everyone else started to laugh.  
  
"Your middle name is Eugene? That is hillarious," Duke said.  
  
"Hey! How'd you get here?" Joey asked.  
  
"I've been here the whole time, you just didn't notice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Joey, you dog. You don't pay attention to anything." (A.N.- do I have to tell you?)  
  
"EErrrg, Kaiba, you're gonna regret you ever called me a dog, one day."  
  
"Like that'll ever happen. What are you gonna do? Growl at me all day?"  
  
Inuyasha looked almost dazed. "What in the hell is going on here? I want some answers, NOW!!!" he burst out. (A.N.- not a happy Inu-chan.)  
  
The whole room paused again while a pink limo drove past them. Duo was the first to notice it. "Oh, no. Hee-chan, look," he pointed to the limo. "Guess who's here?"  
  
The limo pulled over to the side of the road and out came none other than Relena Peacecraft Darlian. She had pulled her hair into a loose ponytail near the nape of her neck. She was wearing a rather fetching all white Versacci skirt suit with white heels to go along with it. The G guys had expected only her to appear out of that hideous car, but, behind Relena, came Hilde Schebeiker in her usual clothing with her beret, Dorothy Catalonia in a tight green T-shirt and jeans, her hair falling past her knees (A.N.- I want her hair!!) Sally Po, in her usual Preventer's uniform, and last, Catherine Bloom, wearing white pants and a long sleeved red shirt. (A.N- I feel like I just did a pagent show, icky!)  
  
A corus of, "Hilde?", "What in the world,...?", "Stupid onna,", "...", and "What in the hell are you doing here?!" came out from each of the G guys' mouths.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Heero," Hilde said while being swept up by Duo in one of his bone crushing hugs.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, I was asking Relena. She shouldn't be here. This is a danger zone." (A.N.- Heero's concerned, aahhhhh...)  
  
Miroku looked around him at all the lovely faces that just emerged from the box on wheels. His look quite obviously stated, "Where to start? There are so many." His gaze locked on the one with the long silver/white hair standing with Quatre and talking. He made his way slowly towards her. He shoved Quatre out of his way, (A.N. - poor Q-man. Bad Miro-chan!!) got down on one knee in front of Dorothy, and took her right hand.  
  
Dorothy looked at him with a stare of pure hatred. Miroku shuddered a little, but continued. "My beautiful lady, will you do me the honor of bareing me a son?"  
  
Dorothy's look of hatred sprung to one of shock and outrage. Miroku kept talking, not noticing her look. "You see, I'm dying and I need a son to carry out the rest of my mission if I die before I kill Naraku. I just hope he doesn't inherit your eye brows." The last was not meant for her to hear but hear it she did.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Miroku swallowed hard. "Nothing," he said innocently.  
  
"I suggest you stop before I neuter you," was her last comment before walking around him to stand next to Quatre again.  
  
Again the Feudal Era group had no clue as to what was going on and Inuyasha leaned in to ask Kagome. She held up a hand to stop him. "I already know what you're going to ask so let me just say this, you reeeaaaallllllyyy don't want to know."  
  
"But Kagome,..."  
  
"Fine. If Miroku were to get 'neutered' he wouldn't be able to get a son, let alone to the thing that allows him to get one."  
  
A confused look fell over his features yet again but it soon dawned on him. A little dog-like yelp came from him as he said, "Ow! I'm staying away from her."  
  
"You do that," Dorothy said, "and you won't get hurt."  
  
"Umm,..." a small voice said. "Don't we still have a bomber to catch?"  
  
"You're totally right, Kenny. We need to find that person who threw that bomb thing at Tea and the pervert," Tyson said.  
  
"Hey," Miroku said to the new nick name. (A.N.- hehehhe, Miro-chan had a new nick name. ^.~)  
  
"He's right Miroku," said Sango calmly.  
  
"An assassination attempt? Wufei what is this? And who are these people?" Sally asked.  
  
"Uuuhhhm,..."  
  
"Wufei will fill you in on all the details, Sally. But first we have to figure this out," Heero said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AG- that's it?  
  
Luraia- yep ^.^ You will have to tell them *points to readers* who the bomber is. I can't make up my mind.  
  
AG- I hate you.  
  
Luraia- I know. but that's what makes me soooo cool. ^.^  
  
AG- my hating you makes you cool?  
  
Luraia- yup! ^.^  
  
AG- stop making that face!!  
  
Luraia- No! :P its your turn now, so,... GET TO IT!!  
  
AG- ow! my ears!!  
  
Luraia- hey you! *glares at readers* review or you won't get any chappies. so there :P either that or I sick Heero on you with his Nowhere Land gun. hehehhehe ciao 


	5. Answers, but more confusion PartI

Crossover Chaos  
  
~Chapter 5~  
Answers, but more confusion  
  
AG- Ok..MY TURN! Muahahahahahahaha  
  
Luraia- Little bit of a sugar high?  
  
AG- Perhaps..(grabs Gundam Wing box set) I LOVE YOU GUNDAM WING! (^_^)  
  
Luraia-(-_-U) She may own Gundam Wing in DVD form.but she doesn't profit off of it.she doesn't profit off of any of these animes.though.ummm..she has tapes of every anime we have in this fic..except for Gundam Wing.which she got the whole series..on DVD..(T_T) and not me!  
  
AG- Oh.it's my turn isn't it?  
  
Luraia-(sarcastic) No.I decided to two chapters...  
  
AG- Oh..OK!  
  
Luraia- BAKA!!!!!!! START THE FIC!  
  
~ AG starts the fic ~  
  
The Gundam girls stood there not knowing what was going on. Wufei turned to the girls that knew what was going on and said. "You, Onnas, you don't have to fight. You can stay back and let us men fight."  
  
Sango, now filled with outrage, ran up to Wufei and attacked him. "That is it! I am sick and tired of you putting women down! I hate people like you! I guess not a lot has changed since our era!" She yelled.  
  
Kagome ran up to Sango, "Sango, Please, don't attack him. He doesn't know how good a fighter you are!" She said pulling her off of Wufei.  
  
"Fine then, I will stay and fight. Then you will know; how well I fight!" Sango said as she looked down at Wufei that was still on the ground.  
  
Wufei stood up and looked into Sango's eyes. "Fine, but do you know how to pilot a Gundam?"  
  
"What's a Gundam?" She asked as everyone looked at Wufei just as puzzled. (A.N. obviously not the Gundam people)  
  
"Wufei, are you nuts! The Gundams were destroyed a year ago! After the 'Marimaya incident' (A.N. I don't know what to call Endless Waltz._;; cause they wouldn't call it Endless Waltz that's just the name of the movie) Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Not quite Duo." Said a voice at the door.  
  
"That voice sounds way too familiar." Duo said.  
  
A figure came out of the shadows. It was none other then Howard. (A.N. I like Howard he's funny looking! Hehehehehehe) "Hello Duo."  
  
"Hey Man! Nice shirt!" Yelled Tyson's grandpa as he looked at Howard, who was wearing an orange shirt tropical shirt with palm trees all over it. (A.N. Tyson's Grandpa is wearing a Tropical shirt as well. Only his is Yellow and blue)  
  
"I have been following you ever since I saw the blue lights. Actually, I saw four other blue lights three nights before. I to went to go see what they were, but I didn't approach them. Out of one of them, was a young man, he had long black hair-" Howard was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait a minute." He said.  
  
"Yes, it sounds a lot like Naraku." Miroku said as he walked up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Then followed by him, came a woman. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair, worn back in a low ponytail. With two pieces looser then the rest of her hair, on each side of her head." Howard said.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes filled with rage, but there was also a look of pain in his eyes. She knew who Howard was talking about. It was definitely Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he looked to the ground. "Kikyo!" He yelled as he ran out the door.  
  
"Hey, ummm, uhhhh, DOG BOY! Come back! You don't know where this Kikyo person went!" Duo yelled as he followed Inuyasha.  
  
"I wanna see this person that has that Inuyasha running off to find." Joey said as he followed Duo and Inuyasha.  
  
"Joey, wait!" Yugi said about to run after him.  
  
"Wait, no don't go. They will come back." Heero reassured him.  
  
"Well I am going!" Tyson yelled as he followed. Kai tried to stop him but he was unable to. (A.N. Why does he even try)  
  
"What do we do now?" Yugi said as he turned to Heero.  
  
"Well we will plan." Heero said as he sat down right where he was standing.  
  
"Then, once Duo and your new teammates come back I will show you to your Gundams." Howard said as he turned his back to the team.  
  
"What? But..." Heero said but didn't finish.  
  
"We destroyed our Gundams!" Quatre finished.  
  
"Yes, but I rebuilt them." Howard said.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I figured, we would need them eventually." Howard said to him.  
  
"Tell us, sir. What did the other blue lights bring?" Yugi asked as he turned to Howard. Knowing one of them was going to be Marik.  
  
"Well, there was a young man. He had whitish hair. He also held a rod of some kind. Then followed by him was an even younger boy, about your age, this one DID have white hair. He had long hair that puffed out. He wore this weird necklace. Kind of like yours, but it was a ring with triangle in the middle, and then little arrows that hung down, unlike yours that looks like a pyramid hung upside down. Followed by the two of them came many people dressed in these robes. The robes were this purple."  
  
"That's Marik and Bakura." Yugi said.  
  
"From another, came two older men. One wore these very weird goggles and the other was short and large." Howard continued.  
  
All of the Beyblade teams exchanged a look at each other knowing that those two men were Boris and Voltaire.  
  
"Then, from the other, came two men, one large man with big muscles and he had sunglasses and he had black hair. Then the other sat on the big guy's shoulder. This one looked ill. He was very skinny and he had grayish hair." Howard finished.  
  
"That is definitely the Toguro Brothers." Yusuke said as he looked around at his team.  
  
Tea looked at Howard. "If you were following us, then did you see who through the bomb at Miroku and I?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "I did, but it was more then just one person. It was the young man with the rod and one that didn't make sense." Howard said as he looked at Wufei.  
  
"What?" Wufei asked irritatedly.  
  
"Why don't you take this lovely young lady out to lunch." Howard said as he pushed Sango up to him.  
  
"If you really have been following us around then you should know that onna that you are asking me to take to lunch is nothing but a problem to me. I will not--" Wufei was cut off by Trowa who pushed him and Sango out the door. Trowa shut the door and locked it behind him. He was irritated at Wufei and knew that if this was to result in another war those two needed to get along. Wufei started to bang on the door, "Trowa Barton! Let me back in! If you don't I swear I will kill you!" He yelled as Sango began to walk off. Wufei looked at Sango, huh? I don't understand, this odd feeling I am having. I feel I need to follow her. Wufei thought to himself. So he followed, not knowing why, but he did.  
  
Sango, after noticing that Wufei followed her, turned to Wufei and asked him, "Why are you following me?"  
  
"They won't let me back in so I decided not to waste my time, and energy, banging on that door and yelling for them to let me in. Besides, you know nothing of this world so it is safer if you were to have a guide. So I will be that guide." He said to her.  
  
This is strange; he is being humane towards me. I didn't think he was ever able to be humane towards any woman. Sango thought to herself as she looked at him. She turned back to the direction that she was walking. "Fine then, where shall we go?" She asked him.  
  
"Well tell me about the two people that you and your team seemed to know." He commanded her.  
  
"All right..." She said.  
  
//////////\\\\\\\\\\  
  
AG- Sorry but I had to split this into Two chapters cause ff.net is being dumb..so check out the next one...  
  
Luraia- Now I will do odd chapters then huh?  
  
AG- Guess so... 


	6. Answers, but more confusion PartII

AG- Here is the continuing story of the last chapter..  
  
Luraia- We don't own it already!  
  
~ Inuyasha, Duo, Joey, and Tyson ~  
  
Meanwhile, with the four that went running off to find Kikyo, Inuyasha stopped as the other three caught up to him. "All right, tell me where your enemy's domain is." He commanded as he looked at Duo. "I am sure that if she was with Naraku, Naraku took her to wherever the enemies are gathering." He finished.  
  
"Well that's the weird thing, we have no enemies, we have lived in peace for one year. We have destroyed all of our enemies." Duo said as he looked off into space remembering the past three years that he spent fighting OZ and Marimaya.  
  
"What are you talking about? There are always enemies!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Well apparently we have enemies again, if what Howard said was true. I guess the 'god of death' will never rest." Duo said as he continued to glare into space.  
  
"What, the god of death?" Joey asked as he looked up into space as well. "Who is that?" He asked Duo.  
  
Duo looked down to the ground with his eyes closed as he smiled. "I am the god of death." He told them. "It was a nickname given to me." He finished.  
  
"You? A mere human, a god of death?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Duo with a disgusted look.  
  
~ Back at the apartment ~  
  
"Well, they left, and together. Let's hope that they learn to get along." Trowa said as he looked out the peak hole in the door. He turned around and sat on a chair. "Well, you were saying?" He asked as he looked at Howard.  
  
"The other, it didn't make sense. It was Treize." Howard said as all of the Gundam people all let out a gasp. Knowing that Wufei killed Treize two years before.  
  
Though Une wanted to believe it. She loved Treize and then lost him. Tea looked at her, seeing in the eyes of everyone else nothing but shock and hatred, but out of her eyes came shock and love. Tea was confused; she wanted to know why she was the only one to have a look of love at the sound of the name, Treize.  
  
~ Sango and Wufei ~  
  
"So this Naraku is this demon that you all are fighting to destroy, and this Kikyo is Inuyasha's old love that 'killed' him fifty years ago in your time? And Kagome is her reincarnation?" Wufei said trying to make sense of it, but he couldn't.  
  
"Yes, Naraku killed Kikyo by giving her a mortal wound, he took the shape of Inuyasha and deceived the two of them, turning them against each other. I guess that there was this demon that took Kikyo's ashes and made a clay shell of her and then took Kagome's soul and put it in the shell, now part of Kagome's soul is in Kagome, and the other is in Kikyo." Sango told him.  
  
It began to make a little more sense to Wufei, but he was thinking of something else, Why do I feel like this, I haven't felt this way about anyone, since Sally. Wufei thought to himself. He said as he walked closer to Sango  
  
Sango looked into Wufei's eyes, Ever since Wufei started to treat me like an equal, I have begun to look at him in a different light, I think, I think. Sango thought to herself until she was cut off.  
  
"What a nice story there?" Said a voice.  
  
"That voice!" Wufei yelled, seeming to panic as he looked around for the voice. "It's...but it can't be!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Who is it Wufei?" Sango asked him, now, herself, beginning to panic.  
  
Treize stepped up to Wufei. Wufei fell to his knees as he looked at Treize, "How, your dead!?" Wufei yelled but also questioning.  
  
~ End the chapter ~  
  
AG- Well, it took me four days, but I finished it!  
  
Luraia-(Just waking up) What? (Yawn) You're actually done? What took you so long?  
  
AG- Well a mixture of things, like you I had a bad case of writer's block, and then also I just got my Gundam Wing box set and I wanted to watch it!  
  
Luraia-(_;;) STOP TALKING ABOUT IT YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T WATCH IT!  
  
AG- Fine, but while I watch Gundam Wing, you write the next chapter! Ok?  
  
Luraia- You are evil.(-_-).but all right.(sigh).stay tuned 


	7. Donuts? WHERE!

Luraia- hehhehehhehehe, I finally got to watch the entire GW season!! I'm happy! :) and I also got a job. I'm a cashier though so it's kind of boring, but there are a lot of buttons that I get to play with! (big Vash- like smile)  
  
AG- (looks at Luraia) ok, who are you and what have to done to the real Luraia?  
  
Luraia- I'm right here AG. and guess what?  
  
AG- what?  
  
Luraia- I'm finally updating!!!  
  
AG- yes! it takes you long enough.  
  
Luraia- I know but I finished my latest chappy of Winter's Wrath so I thought that it would be cool to start the next chappy to this one too.  
  
AG- thanks for thinking of it (dripping in sarcasm)  
  
Luraia- hey be nice. AG no Baka!! Now,... who should I have do the disclaimer? (grins evily)  
  
AG- (backs away,...slowly)  
  
Luraia- I know!! why not make Nikolai do it?  
  
AG- oh please no!! Everyone run!! the evil, gay Russian is coming! (runs away, afraid. Very afraid)  
  
Nikolai- Damn it! I don't want to be here!! ~.~  
  
Luraia- too late. now do it!! or you will be kicked out of my mind so fast that you'll get stuck with AG instead!  
  
Nikolai- Fine, stupid wench...  
  
Luraia- I heard that, you are in my head you know.  
  
Nikolai- They don't own these weird ass shows so just leave the crazy people alone, okay? And beware that they are adding Trigun to this fic.  
  
AG- hey! you make Luraia that way, you evil demented freak,... #2!!  
  
CHIP- (pops out of Nowhere Land) No, he has to be Evil Demented Freak #3! Mimic is Evil Demented Freak #2. (pops back to Nowhere Land)  
  
AG- okay fine. Evil Demented Freak #3! (points at Nikolai)  
  
Luraia- AG, be nice to my the evil, gay Russian that shares a mind with me.  
  
AG- I don't wanna. (pouts like Vash)  
  
Luraia- anywho, here is the next chappy. ciao  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Crossover Chaos  
  
ch.7  
  
Donuts? WHERE?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sango was completely confused. Wufei looked terrified. What kind of hold did this man have over him? In front of her stood a tall man wearing knee high boots and a cape. His eye brows forked like that Dorothy person's did, but only at the ends. He didn't look dangerous to her. In fact, he looked kind of dumb wearing those strange clothes. (A.N.- she thinks *his* clothes are weird? Wow, never heard that one yet)  
  
"Wufei, what's wrong?" she asked him gently while knealing down to him.  
  
"I killed that man years ago! Why is he alive?" he broke down into short breaths. He knew that he was on the verge of hyperventilating, but he couldn't help it. Treize died two years ago, at his own hands. How can he still be living?  
  
"You killed him? But, how,..." she couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Wufei grabbed her hand and promptly ran. He didn't care to look behind him to see if Trieze was following him or if Sango was alright, all he knew was that he had to get back to the other pilots before something else unexpected happened to him.  
  
(A.N.- hehehhehe Wufei's a chicken, Wufei's a chicken.  
  
(Wufei- thanks a lot you baka onna! Make me look like a fool,... )  
  
(A.N.- (wacks Wufei with a giant fish))  
  
(Wufei -@.@)  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Seto Kaiba didn't like the idea of those four morons, as he liked to call them, going off by themselves. He imagined them running through the city eating every scrap of food they passed and causing who knew what kind of havoc. "Has anyone noticed where those morons went?"  
  
"They probably found some food stand or something. Don't worry about them, Kaiba. Tyson can take care of himself. Uh,... sometimes," Kenny said.  
  
"Its not them I'm worried about, its what will happen to the city if they're left unsupervised. Who knows what might happen to this place with them running rampant through it."  
  
"Oh, nothing will happen, Kaiba, don't get all worked up over it. They probably found a donut shop or something to amuse themselves with," Hilde said thinking of the last time that Duo was out with her and had ordered a rice ball. He'd nearly choked to death on it.  
  
"DONUTS!!! WHERE??!!" a loud and obnoxious voice rang out over them. Suddenly, a red clad man ran up to them, panting. "Where are the donuts?" he said leaning over Hilde.  
  
Rather uncomfortable, Hilde backed up two steps and said, "That way," while pointing in the direction that Duo had run off in.  
  
The man tore off again. "We're terribly sorry about him, Miss," said a kind voice from behind the group. A short woman in a white cloak was spotted weaving her way toward Hilde. A very tall woman in a blue and tan cloak trailed behind her. "He gets a little excited over donuts."  
  
"It's practically the only thing that he'll eat," said the tall one in a high voice. "He sure loves his donuts, just like I love my pudding."  
  
Sweatdrops could be seen on the heads of everyone but Millie and Meryl. "Sounds like Duo."  
  
"And Tyson," said Max.  
  
"And Joey," said Mai.  
  
"And Inuyasha," said Miroku. Mai and Dorothy glared at him for expressing his opinion. He shrunk back from the women who had hurt him very badly just a little while ago, hiding behind Kagome.  
  
"Well, we have to go catch up the Humanoid Typhoon now. Bye," Meryl said begining to jog again. "Come on, Millie. Before he does any damage."  
  
"Coming." They left.  
  
"Umm,... maybe it would be a good idea to follow them. We might be able to find the others."  
  
"Yugi's right. We should find them before they meet up with that guy. He and Tyson would get along too well," Rei finished.  
  
"Does this mean I have to wait to tell you all about the thing I did?" Howard asked sadly.  
  
A chorus of "Yes" went up around him. "Damn!"  
  
Together, the whole group ran off to find their respective bakas before anything worse happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luraia- there you have it AG. 'Tis your turn.  
  
AG - thanks for giving me an ending that I can work with this time.  
  
Luraia- :) I try.  
  
Nikolai- Yes! I now possess the keyboard again! MWUHAHAHHAHHA!  
  
Luraia - (hits herself with a giant fish to make Nikolai shut up) That hurt!!  
  
AG- -.-U stay tuned. 


	8. Part 1 Love and Peace, Part 2 What’s a G...

Crossover Chaos  
  
~Chapter 8~  
Part 1 Love and Peace, Part 2 What's a Gundam?  
  
AG- Luraia....  
  
Luraia- YES!  
  
AG- You know when I said that Wufei needs a head doctor?  
  
Luraia- Yes cause he has Treize in his head in the movie! (^_^)  
  
AG- Ahem?  
  
Luraia- Nikoli.....(^_^)  
  
AG- Why are you smiling....he's a gay evil Russian.....  
  
Luraia- I AM INSANE! (^_^) (grabs a teddy bear and starts squeezing it)  
  
AG- Oh....no....Wuffles....  
  
Luraia-(holds Wuffles out in front of her) LOOK AT MY GOD DAMN BEAR!!!!!!  
  
All readers-(O_OU)  
  
Luraia- They all looked at my bear! (^_____________________________^)  
  
AG- Perhaps I should start the fic...huh? (-_-U)  
  
Luraia- Disclaimer....  
  
AG- Damn....ok...ummm....I know! (Uses magical authoress powers and turns Wuffles into a live Teddy Bear)  
  
Wuffles- Luraia owns me but she doesn't own any of these animes.....  
  
AG- What about me?  
  
Wuffles-(walks away)  
  
AG- Damn bear.....I don't either.....  
  
Luraia- Wuffles is alive!  
  
~AG starts the fic~  
  
Part 1 Love and Peace  
  
The four that ran off, (AN. the Idiots) DID find a donut shop and thought that donuts would be a good idea. They walked in and found a man sitting at a table. What was different about this man was that he had a huge cross covered in a sheet. (AN. Happy Chip?) "look, that guy is carrying a Cross." Joey said pointing to him.  
  
At that moment the door swings open and slams shut. The man that was looking for Donuts was the one at the door. "DONUTS DONUTS DONUTS...." The man said.  
  
The man with the cross stood up and looked at the other man, "Well if it isn't Vash the Stampede." The man said.  
  
"That's an odd name," Duo said to the others.  
  
"It's probably a nickname, god of death..." Inuyasha said as he looked at Duo with a digusted look.  
  
The door opened again. This time two women walked in. "Finally, we caught up with you Vash." Said the shorter woman.  
  
"Hi mister Vash, oh and Mister Wolfwood!" Said the larger woman.  
  
"Hey there insurance girls!" Vash said with a really big annoying smile as the door opened one more time.  
  
A large group walked in this time headed by Kaiba, "That guy has an annoying smile like Wheeler."  
  
"Hey, you followed us." Vash said rather confused.  
  
"Yes, we wanted to find our idiots." Mai said as she walked over to them, put her arms around Joey and Duo and leaned on them.  
  
"Now the only people missing from the group, is Sango and that Wufei." Kagome said as she looked around the group.  
  
"Well then we need to find them." Inuyasha said as he started towards the door.  
  
~Wufei and Sango~  
  
"Wufei! Stop! I am getting tired!" Sango yelled as she tried to get him to stop. He stopped and looked at her. "Wufei, what has you so scared?"  
  
"I killed that man! Two years ago in a war!" Wufei told her. He looked around and saw that Treize did not follow them. "How can he be alive? It doesn't make sense."  
  
Sango knew that she needed to comfort him. She grabbed him and put her arms around him. "It's ok, he didn't follow us."  
  
"But I know that he's out there. He's walking this planet again." He said. They looked into each others eyes. "Sango," He said.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I thought you hated me." He said.  
  
"I thought I did to." She answered, as the two of them reached for each others lips and kissed.  
  
~The group~  
  
"So Duo tells us that you have lived in peace for a year?" Joey asked Heero.  
  
"Yes, after Dekhim Barton of the Barton Foundation was assanated." Heero explained.  
  
"And you 'killed' Marimaya." Relena said with a chuckle.  
  
Heero ignored that remark and began to follow Inuyasha out the door. "Let's go everyone." He said as he looked back. They all walked out and didn't have to go far to see Sango and Wufei just ending their kiss.  
  
"We wanted you two to get along, but we didn't mean that well..." Duo said as he walked up to them and stood in the middle of them. He put his arms around them and walked to the group. He noticed that the four that they met at the donut shop followed them. "Why did you follow us?"  
  
"Boy THIS world is filled with LOVE AND PEACE!" Vash yelled out as he held out his hand and crossed his fingers.  
  
"We don't know where we are. So we decided that we would follow you." The smaller woman said as her and everyone else sweat dropped at Vash.  
  
Everyone just looked at them. Then Joey decided to introduce them to Wufei and Sango. "This is Vash the Stampede....and uhhh...." He then realized he didn't know anyone else.  
  
"I am Meryl Stryfe." Said the shorter woman as she walked up to the larger woman. "This is Milly Thompson," she continued as she walked over to Wolfwood. "And this is Nicholas D. Wolfwood." She finished.  
  
Everyone continued to look at them. Most eyes hit Wolfwood who was carrying a huge cross. "Why are you carrying a cross?" Sango asked.  
  
"I am a priest." He answered.  
  
"Then you and Miroku here will get along." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why is that?" He asked.  
  
"Well I am a monk." Miroku told him.  
  
"Now, what about the Gundams?" Heero asked Howard.  
  
"Follow me." Howard said as he began to walk. "Now, with this large group, not everyone will get a Gundam. So decide now in your own small groups who will pilot one.  
  
Everyone got into there little groups (AN- You know the animes) and began to discuss who gets to pilot a Gundam.  
  
Part 2 What's a Gundam?  
  
~YuGiOh! Group~  
  
"I defiantly want a Gundam!" Rang out Joey's voice.  
  
"Obviously you want one, but the question is, will we trust you with one?" Mai said.  
  
"Come on, PLEASE!" Joey pleaded.  
  
"You are a dog, begging. Ha!" Kaiba said to Joey. "I'll take one." He continued.  
  
"Fine, but then I get one to..." Joey said being his stubborn self  
  
~Authors~  
  
Luraia- And he's your favorite why?  
  
AG- Well he's.....he's.....Well he's cute right?  
  
Luraia- Whatever.....  
  
~back to the fic~  
  
"Ok Joey, you can have one." Yugi said.  
  
"Then I get one too...right?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Me too." Duke said.  
  
"I don't want one." Tea said.  
  
"Ok, then neither will I." Serenity said.  
  
"Well then how about the guys get the Gundams." Mai stated.  
  
"Not Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
"That's ok." Mokuba told his brother.  
  
"I am too old to pilot a Gundam." grandpa said.  
  
~Beyblade Group~  
  
"Well? Who will get a Gundam?" Ray asked.  
  
"Well I am not sure that I want one." Kenny said. "I would be more helpful to hang out with Dizzi on the sidelines." He continued.  
  
"I want one for sure!" Tyson said.  
  
"Well I will pilot one I guess." Ray said.  
  
Kai gave a nod in that saying that he will aswell. They all continued to talk and the following people were going to pilot a Gundam....Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Tala.  
  
~The Inuyasha group~  
  
"Do we even have to guess who is going to. Me and Sango." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What makes you think that we don't want to Inuyasha?" Miroku said standing by Kagome.  
  
"Well, because....ummm...." Inuyasha couldn't think why.  
  
"That's ok Inuyasha I don't want to." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I suppose you could Miroku...." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No that's all right...I didn't want to either." Mirkou said.  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME CRAP ABOUT IT?!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
~The Yu Yu Hakusho Group~  
  
"How about 'Team Uremeshi' pilots the Gundams." Yusuke asked. Everyone agreed. (AN- That was easy)  
  
~the Trigun People~  
  
"What's a Gundam?" Milly asked.  
  
Everyone shrugged because they all were clueless as to what was going on. "I'll ask." Said Vash as he walked up to the YuGiOh! Group. "What's a Gundam?" He asked. Everyone Shrugged. "ok..." He then approached the Beyblade Group, "What's a Gundam?" He asked. Everyone just shrugged, realizing that they really didn't know. He continued on to every group getting more and more confused until he reached the gundam group. "What's a gundam?" He asked one more time.  
  
"Oh, we never did explain that did we?" Duo asked. Everyone looked at Duo and shook their heads. "Well they are giant machines." He explained, "You pilot them and they have guns." He finished.  
  
"You should pilot one then Mister Vash the Stampede, and you to Mister Wolfwood." Milly said with a very large smile on her face.  
  
"Yes you two are excellent gunmen." Meryl agreed.  
  
"Well ok!" Vash said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I suppose I will." Wolfwood said as he looked around.  
  
The group finally got to the building that had the Gundams inside. Howard opened the door as the group walked in. The Gundam boys walked over to their own Gundams. Everyone else stared at the large Gundams in awe.  
  
Wufei walked up to Nataku. Sango walked up to Wufei and grabbed his hand. "This must be yours huh?"  
  
Wufei looked at it, then he looked at Sango, "Yes, this one is mine. It's called Altron, but I nicknamed it Nataku." He told her.  
  
"Nataku, huh?" She said as they both looked at it.  
  
Meanwhile, Duo approached Death Scythe, "Old Buddy, your just like I remember you."  
  
Quatre walked up to Sandrock, "So we meet again."  
  
~Authors~  
  
Luraia- HEY!  
  
AG- What now?  
  
Luraia- You stole that from the movie!  
  
AG- I don't care.....  
  
Luraia- Oh...OK!  
  
~Back to the fic~  
  
Trowa just looked at Heavy Arms, and Heero walked up to Zero and glared at it. "Who gets which Gundam with the others?"  
  
"Well Wheeler should take that one." Kaiba said as he pointed to one that had a head like a wolf. It was Blue and gray. It's weaponary was a sword. "It fits him perfectly. The dog part." He laughed out.  
  
"I think it looks cool!" Joey said walking up to it. "I do want this one! I'll call it Lunar!" He said with a very annoying smile on his face.  
  
"I have never seen a Gundam like that." Duo said.  
  
"Well I have become more creative when it comes to Gundams." Howard explained. Everyone walked up to a Gundam that they liked.  
  
Yugi walked over to a regular looking Gundam, it was white and blue. he looked at the gun. It was a smaller gun. The chest plate had a question Mark on it. He felt drawn to it.  
  
Kaiba walked over to a Gundam that resembled a dragon. He had always liked dragons so he figured that this Gundam would be a good one to choose.  
  
Duke walked over to a Gundam that was white and black. The chest plates looked like two dice. The gun was larger then Yugi's but was still rather small.  
  
Tristan walked up to a Gundam that was not exciting. Just a tan and brown Gundam that had a large machine gun.  
  
Inuyasha found a Gundam that looked like Joey's, it was like it's twin, but Joey's was blue and gray. Inuyasha's was white and red.  
  
Sango saw one that was perfect for her, because it had a Boomerang, just like hers. It was a dark blue and some lighter blue.  
  
After he got out of his trans of the Gundams, Vash walked over to a gundam that had the biggest gun out of all of them. It was red and tan.  
  
Wolfwood found one that was just a normal Gundam. It was mostly white with a little bit of black. The gun was smaller but larger then Yugi's.  
  
Yusuke walked up to a green Gundam with a little bit of white that had a gun in the right index finger. It made him think of his spirit gun. All of a sudden this little black cat started to rub up against Yusuke. Yusuke looked down at the black cat. It had huge eyes as it looked up at Yusuke. "Dumb cat!" Yusuke yelled as he kicked the cat away.  
  
~End...of the chapter~  
  
AG- Ok....I am done....that's all I can think of...your turn....  
  
Luraia- Yay...that means it's my turn! This means I have to give (-_-) Kuwabara, (^___^) Kurama, (^_^) Hiei, (-_-) Tyson, (^_^) Ray, (^___^) Kai, (-_-;;) Lee, (o_o) Gary, (_;;) Kevin, and (^_^) Tala their Gundams......(goes into Super Hero pose) I CAN DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AG-(imitates Bill Cosby in his stand-up Noah....Riiiiiight which by the way we don't own...I just have his CD) Riiiiiiiight.......(-_-;;)  
  
Luraia- (^______________________________________________^) 


	9. Gundams Are Fun!

Crossover Chaos  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
Gundams are fun!  
  
AG- Luraia? *Looks for Luraia * Luraia? WHERE ARE YOU? LU LU!? DONDE ESTAS TU? Well while I look for Luraia, you guys read the new chapter...Sorry it took so long! We don't own any of the animes!  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
Kuwabara was not going to wait another minute. He went running to the closest Gundams. It was a blue and red Gundam. It had a big gun. "I like this one, it's got a great gun!" He yelled out.  
  
Kurama figured that it was time for him to pick out a Gundam. He walked over to a Gundam that was all green, except the head. The head was red. The arms were a darker green, as well as the chest plates. The rest of it was a lighter green. The weapon on this Gundam was a whip.  
  
Hiei didn't really care what kind of Gundam he got he walked over to one that was pretty much all black. There was a little white. It was a smaller Gundam and the weapon was just a plain gun.  
  
Tyson walked over to the black cat that Yusuke kicked, he picked it up and said, "Hey there kitty, which Gundam should I choose?" He put the Gundam down and everyone moaned at the thought that Tyson actually thought that cat actually understood him. The cat walked over to a Gundam that was many different colors. The head was white and black, the chest plates were yellow, the left arm was blue, the right arm was red, the left leg was green, the right leg was orange, and the rest of it was brown. The gun was a regular sized gun and was black "This Gundam is really cool! I'll take it!" He yelled.  
  
"That Gundam hurts my eyes." Tea said from a distance.  
  
"Well Tyson hurts all of ours." Said a female voice around Kenny.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Vash as he walked over to Kenny.  
  
"Oh that was just Dizzi, my bit beast that is trapped in my laptop. We'll just say that she is a talking laptop." Kenny told them.  
  
"Ok, my turn." Ray said as he walked over to a nearly all white Gundam, though there were black stripes on the sides, it also had stripes on its face. On the one chest place was the Kanji for white and on the other it had the Kanji for tiger. This was like Drigger in Gundam form.  
  
"Your turn Kai." Tyson said.  
  
Kai, like Hiei went to a regular Gundam. It was red and white. Its gun was small. The thing that made this Gundam stand out from the others was that it had wings on its back. The wings were like eagle wings.  
  
Lee saw a Gundam that looked like a lion. It even had a mane, though it was made out of Gundamium Alloy. It was tan and brown. The gun was big.  
  
Tala walked to a Gundam that was red, white, black. He was a little confused because he didn't know what kind of weapon it had, there was no gun.  
  
Howard walked up to him and said, "There's a little compartment in the shoulder that brought out a metal rod that let out a beam of light and was to be used as a sword.  
  
Just then they noticed that there were no more Gundams. Gary and Kevin were Gundamless. So they agreed to stay behind in the battles.  
  
That was when the Gundam guys had to teach them how to pilot the gundams. They spent the rest of the day doing that. At the end of the day Howard brought them to the apartments that were above the garage that the Gundams were stored. He showed each group a different apartment. They were instructed to sleep there from now on until they go home.  
  
The next morning, they were awakened buy each of the Gundam guys. They all started class again. That's when the idiots decided they know how to pilot these things and left with Duo.  
  
"Duo, these things rock!" Exclaimed Joey.  
  
"Yeah! Gundams are fun!" Vash agreed.  
  
"Sometimes I sneak food in here and eat it." Duo addmited.  
  
"You have food?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No not now. I just got this new Death Scythe." Duo said. Just then they were shot at. "What the hell was that?" He yelled.  
  
"I don't know." Yelled Inuyasha as he looked around. "Look there!" He said as he stared at a bunch of Leo suits.  
  
"Guys, prepare for battle, I'll call for back up!" Duo yelled.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/  
  
AG- Ok, Luraia! Where are you? Hoped you liked it....Review! And I'll try to find Luraia and then she can write the next chapter...well see ya later! 


End file.
